


没有管理员的公寓[8]

by momoko5029



Category: KnB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoko5029/pseuds/momoko5029





	没有管理员的公寓[8]

【青黄】没有管理员的公寓[8]  
车子停的地方并没有几个人路过，耳边除了树叶沙沙地响声就只有唾液搅动的水声，若不是桃井五月告诉他车子停放的位置这会儿两个人恐怕就叫上计程车了。连路灯都被茂盛的树叶遮盖的七七八八，篱落在他们身上的昏暗灯光并不能起到任何警醒作用，因此两个人的亲吻便越发肆无忌惮起来。  
似乎是对这次亲吻十分满意，尽管呼吸不畅，但青峰凭借仅存的一点意识还是把黄濑越压越紧，两只手狠狠掐着黄濑的手腕贴在车窗上，舌尖不辨东西只管向对方口腔内探进去，毫无章法可言地搅动纠缠。青峰不满于对方想要牵制自己的力道，一边试图把对方的唇瓣全部含进自己的口腔中，原本惊恐地睁大了眼睛的黄濑也闭上双眼，忘情地把自己交给对方，任由这个只剩下本能的野兽吞没自己。极度缺氧的两个人都感到不适而发出闷哼，但谁也都不想先退步停止这次意乱情迷地吻。  
面对醉酒之人的胡搅蛮缠，黄濑贪婪的感受着，结实的躯体，潮热的鼻息，不温柔的亲吻。他们互相吮吸，伴随着喉结耸动将两个人混着对方气味的津液一齐吞下，黄濑甚至迷恋青峰嘴唇旁边因胡茬略显粗糙的皮肤触感，他把嘴唇微微向下移动，柔嫩湿润的嘴唇在青峰下巴上轻点划过，又留恋地回到深吻的位置。

青峰伸开一只手从黄濑腰身与车窗的缝隙间穿了过去，非常用力地揉捏着黄濑的屁股，黄濑被放开的手顺势向上游走，抚摸青峰宽阔的脊背，尽量不去理会怪力男给手腕留下的酸痛。他把手伸进西装里面，隔着淡蓝条纹衬衫能感受到青峰灼热的身体，突出并耸动着的肩甲，因肌肉覆盖而并不突兀的脊柱，在青峰换衣服的时候他也曾看着这副躯体幻想过，若是能触摸到，那该是多好的运气，他一定会深深地记住每一条肌肉走向，然后顺着每一根青筋用指尖轻点过去，在每一处肌腱用指甲刮蹭，撩拨青峰身上每一寸让他涌起情欲的领地，仔细观察被惹火的青峰到底哪里最性感，会露出怎样无可救药的表情。他学过人体素描，他会用令他痛楚的但着实惊人的记忆力，把青峰身体上每一个细节记录在案。他觉得自己对青峰的渴求已经到了癫狂状态，甚至在面对青峰那些纯洁的、友谊至上的笑容时，被罪恶感缚住。  
每当这时黄濑也会苦笑，原来喜欢一个人的感情是会变的，他最开始憧憬的那个安静幸福的青峰先生，每每在他的性幻想里狂躁无比，这种期望被对方撕裂的欲望能吞没黄濑所有理智，无论怎么说，黄濑希望得到青峰，只是比最开始那种一目了然的幸福更多、更复杂。  
可是，他对自己并不自信。就像他经历过的那样，他从未如同青峰那般在一段感情中得到纯净的幸福和满足，尽管那些幸福和满足是他作为旁观者观察到的，并不一定真实。也许最开始接近青峰，他心中还会抱有一丝侥幸，青峰倘若也是一个演技不错的人，被黄濑发现那些安定的幸福是他的伪装，他就能立刻放弃憧憬。  
可是青峰，偏又是黄濑那种最难以置信的真实的人。  
喜欢上青峰的理由变成了如今黄濑最不能舍弃的追逐和逃不了的痛苦，这叫他在与青峰来往的这段日子里扪心自问，小青峰喜欢跟我在一起吗，他有那么一点点的高兴吗，如果我能够成为他的恋人的话……也可以让他露出那样幸福的表情吗？  
这些问题几乎叫他哽咽。

即使隔着一层厚厚的牛仔布，黄濑也感受到了疼痛。如果说喝醉酒时的亲吻还让人有些因欲望而舒服的念头，那么这种类似于惩罚的力道毫无调情作用。不过小青峰喝醉了嘛，他下手肯定也没轻重的，黄濑这样劝自己接受青峰所有的暴行。感到不适，他微微向前顶了顶胯，本来紧贴在一起的身子相互磨合，青峰似乎感觉到了什么令他兴奋的事情，另一只手也从车子上撤了下来，向黄濑前胸抓过去。  
黄濑还想着，摸不到胸小青峰会不会吓得酒都醒了啊，这瞬间失去支撑力的青峰就这么搂住黄濑的屁股向后仰，若不是黄濑反应快恐怕两个人就会直接摔倒。  
这么一惊，黄濑才意识到自己可不能跟个醉鬼一样，有什么事都等回家再说好了。  
青峰被黄濑扔进了副驾驶的位置上。  
黄濑咂咂嘴，嘴里还全是一股烈酒的味道，但不太重。想必是不经常进酒吧的青峰老师错点了什么烈性饮料一饮而尽了，再就是那个死要面子的个性叫他不得不喝下这种酒。青峰伸手摸了摸，找到自己微痛的脑门揉了一下，刚才被黄濑扔进来的时候撞到车顶，反而撞得有点知觉了。黄濑坐在驾驶位上侧过身去替青峰系上安全带，他一只胳膊伸到了青峰另一侧，头正靠在青峰胸口的位置。  
原本拉住安全带的手放开，而是向下摸到调整座椅的按钮，黄濑把青峰的座椅放平又向后挪了挪。  
“小青峰，小青峰？”黄濑轻声叫了几次，青峰并没有特别明显的回应，至多动一下脑袋。  
“很好，小青峰，你现在什么都不知道的，以后也别给我回忆起来啊。”黄濑一只手解开青峰西裤上的腰带，叮当几声，深蓝色西裤被他褪了下去，露出蓝白相间的四角内裤，还有那个还没勃起就能把内裤撑得变形的物件。  
“我、开、动、了。”

为了不留下太多让青峰尴尬的痕迹，黄濑直接把四角内裤褪下，弯下腰，一只手扶起青峰的阴茎揉搓几下后，含入口中。他确信自己在这方面还比较有经验，青峰也一定被照顾得很舒服，经过黄濑灵活的几次吞吐就勃起了，当然之后那个尺寸让黄濑有点心惊肉跳，但想要小青峰的念头完全盖过惊吓。  
接下来所做的事情，黄濑也没有经验了。  
他一边舔舐着青峰巨大的物件，一边解开自己牛仔裤的扣子，他又突然想到了什么，吐出嘴里含着的大肉棒，含住自己的手指。果然嘴巴都已经有些酸了呢，不过看到小青峰偶尔露出的舒服表情，微微皱眉转而又舒张开来的模样，黄濑还是挺满意的。他的手指头在嘴里搅了几下，沾满津液，从自己的后穴处缓慢开始扩张。  
黄濑从未在同性关系中做过Bottom，他也想过是不是可以插入小青峰，但又怕弄疼小青峰。唾液润滑的程度并不够，黄濑很费力地吃进去一个手指，这已经叫他满头大汗了，后穴酸胀不舒服。  
“GV什么的，都是骗人的吧……”哪里会有吃自己手指就高潮的人啊，明明很难受嘛。黄濑又试图插进第二根手指，疼痛从那里四散开来，他停下动作深呼吸了几口，额头细密的汗珠聚集成大滴滑落在下巴上，随着他咽下唾液的动作滴在青峰身上。黄濑尝试着让自己放松了一会儿之后，硬生生地插进了第二根手指开始搅动。  
“好狼狈啊……”黄濑痛得哭笑不得。

若是按照经验，黄濑在插入之前怎么也会给对方扩张到三根手指的，但他又害怕自己慢吞吞的小青峰中途醒了，稍微吃的进两根手指时便轻轻跨在青峰身上一只手撑着座椅，另一只手扶住青峰勃起的大肉棒又搓动了几下，像是请求谁原谅一般，“对不起啦，小青峰。”  
龟头抵在穴口，用力坐下那一瞬间，撕裂的疼痛让黄濑止不住开始啜泣，泪腺本来就发达，满脸泪水，他却不能哭出声音。黄濑大口喘息着，虽然声音也很大，但他实在没能力控制住这个声音了。撑住座椅的那只手死死抠进座椅，全身不停地发抖，他继续向下坐试图再吃进一点，咬住自己的下嘴唇让自己不叫出声音来，可仍旧痛彻骨髓。  
果然……好疼呢……嗯……  
青峰发出轻微的呻吟声。  
小青峰，梦到什么好事情了吗……  
黄濑缓和了一会儿，擦了一把脸上的汗和泪，开始动起腰。  
……啊……真的是，一点都不……舒服呢……  
除了疼痛，黄濑根本没有一点别的感觉，甚至连勃起都没有，因为亲吻被撩起的一点欲望经过疼痛之后消磨殆尽，倒是青峰时而露出满足的表情，这对黄濑说，已经足够。

小青峰，我喜欢你，我们交往吧。  
黄濑在心里说着这句话，他知道自己似乎是不会有机会再说出这句话了。不仅因为黄濑对爱、对自己毫无信心，也不全是因为两个人都是男人，还因为，在自己上次告白之后落荒而逃的时候，他遇到了一个人。  
小青峰，你知道我又看到谁了吗？  
黄濑怀着愧疚，又正在做他脑海内被定义为“对不起小青峰”的事情。  
如果小青峰知道我乘人之危，一定会讨厌我的。那就尽情讨厌我吧，没关系的。  
水珠打在青峰身上，浸湿了衬衫，皮椅上已有一片水渍，黄濑心里祈祷着但愿不会有自己的血。  
好疼啊，疼得快要晕过去了……  
黄濑想起AV里那些女优们在女上位时是如何陶醉而浮夸的表情，巨乳随着身体上下摆动……到了自己怎么会这么狼狈。如果小青峰是醒着的话，一定会被自己弄得恶心了，然后萎掉的。对嘛……小青峰最喜欢胸部丰满的女孩子了……显然我这种、这种人高马大的男人……他是不会喜欢的……  
痛到麻木，这之后再从眼底涌出的，肯定是另一场雨。  
青峰伸出双手抓到了黄濑的腰，黄濑吓一跳，以为青峰已经清醒了呢，结果是用力顶了一下泻出来了，眼睛还是没有睁开，完全以梦游的形式结束了这场做爱。  
黄濑轻轻吻着青峰的额头，两条腿因为支撑时间过长，又忍着剧痛收拾好这个犯罪现场。

青峰醒来的时候还天旋地转的，在行驶的车里，开车的是……  
“黄濑凉太！”青峰惊呼，刚清醒一点又一阵恶心捂住嘴，黄濑见状立即靠边停车，青峰冲到路边又开始吐，不过好像胃里已经腾空了，并没有吐出什么东西。青峰还指望着黄濑能把他抬回去呢，不过坐在驾驶座位上的黄濑好像很悠哉，完全不理会自己两只手撑在膝盖上，快把肝都吐出来了的事情。  
他回到车上，黄濑面无表情地给他递了纸巾和水，青峰把因为呕吐挤出来的眼泪粗暴地擦掉了。  
说实在的，看到如此冷漠的黄濑凉太，他从心里开始生气。  
“啊，小青峰看到我就吐了呢，我有这么恶心吗，真是没想到……”  
“喂，黄濑，你少用这种语气讽刺我。”青峰态度极差，黄濑也看得出来。莫不是把刚刚那场腥风血雨给记起来了正在生气？  
“这么多天你都去哪了？你知不知道突然失踪让别人很着急啊，混蛋！”黄濑面无表情地继续开车，任由旁边那个暴躁的野兽发作。  
哦，原来是因为这个么。  
重拳打在棉花堆，除了发动机的声音没有一句辩解。黄濑像一座冰山开启冷战模式，这边的青峰却像一座火山。黄濑知道为什么青峰那么着急，可他已经失去跟青峰道歉的资格了。

“你怎么了？”下车之后，青峰没有像黄濑想象的那样给黄濑一拳，毕竟攒了一路的怒火做出什么都很正常。青峰接住黄濑丢过去的车钥匙之后向前赶了几步，一把扶住黄濑的胳膊。  
“我怎么了？小青峰，一直莫名其妙发火的人是你啊。”  
“我不是说这个……哎呀这个后面再说。”青峰感到黄濑不自主的把重量压在自己这边，想来是自己的判断正确了。“你看起来不太对，像是受伤了……”  
“没有。”黄濑咬牙甩开青峰的胳膊，自己先进了公寓的电梯，按下5和6。  
电梯行驶到5楼的时候，黄濑刚想出去就被青峰拉住。“来我家，我有话跟你说。”

TBC.


End file.
